Met at a Bar
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: They met at a bar
1. Chapter 1

**HEY AGAIN, HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T TO MAD AT ME YET -DODGES ROTTEN FRUIT- SOOO, I MADE THIS UP FOR YOU GUYS UNTIL I WORK ON SOME MORE STUFF, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :3**

Met at a Bar-by PS

They had met at a bar on the outskirts of town; she was drinking vodka, he had a beer.

When she walked into the bar every man's eyes had averted to the door, all, except his.

Her white hair had shone in the artificial light, and her blue eyes sparked as she surveyed the crowd with unzealous attitude.

His back was to her, and he was swigging down a Budlight with over-enthusiasm.

She glanced at his leather jacket clothed back, watching as his long, lean fingers stroked the sweating glass of alcohol.

She sauntered over to the bar and sat close to him, her breasts pressing lightly against the sticky bar. "Can I get a vodka on the rocks please."

The bartender nodded, checking her out, and went to get her order.

He looked over at her, "I'd be careful if I were you; the way he was looking at you he might try to seduce you."

She watched him, "he can try," she said with a sultry smile, her pearly white teeth shining.

As soon as she finished her smile the bartender came back, "here you go sweetie."

He winked at her and she gave him a disgusted smile, "thanks."

He turned away to another customer and she looked at him, "you think it's drugged?"

He laughed, his eyes twinkling, "maybe, want me to check?"

She rolled her eyes, "sure, why not."

He took the drink gently and sniffed it whiling peering into the glass, "nope. It's good. But, you do have his number on your napkin."

She groaned, taking the drink back, "great, maybe I'll call him later on tonight after I'm past the point of drunk."

He laughed gently, staring into her eyes, "I'm Logan."

She took his outstreched hand, "I'm Ororo."

They sat together for the rest of the night, her drinks refilling quickly, as his were taken down more quietly.

She soon leaned over to him, "I bet sex between us would be fun."

He smiled, his eyes filled with mirth, "and what makes you think that?"

She leaned closer, whispering so low that only his sensitive ears could hear, "because, we're both mutants."

He leaned away, "it's the alcohol talking sweetheart."

She glared at him, her polar eyes shooting fire, "no. I've been watching you for a while, I'm surprised you've stayed around here for so long. But, I'm intrigued. I want to sleep with you Logan, one night, and you'll never have to see me again."

Logan stared at her, imagining her sweet body wrapped around his, "one night only Ororo."

She nodded, her lips pouting, "thats all I'm asking."

He swalloed the rest of his third beer, "alright."

She smirked, "good, let's go."

She placed some money on the counter and grabbed Logan's hand, dragging him with her out into the cold winter air.

She looked at him, "where do you want to go?"

He pulled her along, "my bike's good enough huh?"

She shrugged, "good a place as any I guess."

He nodded and dragged her over to his motorcycle, seating her on the cool leather.

She smiled up at him, "mmm, comfy."

His eyes darkened as she pulled her jacket off, "lets do this babe."

Ororo pulled him down for a kiss which he set his heart into, laying claim to her mouth, something dark in him stirring.

He grabbed her shoulders and deepened the kiss, taking hold of her skirt and pulling it up.

She unbuckled his pants, stroking the naked skin underneath.

He growled, a sound that vibrated through both of them.

She grinned into the kiss and pulled back, grasping at any available oxygen.

He snarled and snatched away her underwear, "now Ororo."

She gasped as he entered her, then moaned as the pleasure hit her.

Logan growled, the feral side of him coming out as he ravished the woman infront of him.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as he thrust into her, air escaping her lips as wave on wave of pleasure hit her.

Logan holwed as he reached his release, reaching down and biting into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Ororo gasped at the pain, and at her release.

Logan released her quivering body gently, "Ororo..."

She looked up at him, her serene eyes adoring, "thank you Logan."

Logan swallowed, once with this woman would never be enough, and the beast under the skin completely agreed...

**SO, WAS IT GOOD FOR YOU TOO? ;) PLEASE REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD IS ACCEPTED :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR, AND I'M TRYING, I REALLY AM! OK, SO...IDK ANYTHING ABOUT MOTORCYCLES, OR ABOUT ALCOHOLIC DRINKS, SORRY :( UM...THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE-SHOT, BUT, YOU CONVINCED ME TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS FOR IT SOOO...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Met at a Bar-by PS

Part Two

Logan sighed as he pulled up to his new job's building, he didn't want this, he wasn't ready for this at all. And the worst part, he could already tell that he didn't belong here.

'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters,' or so the sign claimed, as Logan stared at it for a few moments, his thoughts swirling.

He gave one last sad exhale and drove his Harley Davidson up to the door of the large mansion, flicking his leather jacket up a bit, and putting out his cigar.

Clearing his throat he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, taking a step back from the red doors as he did so.

There was a flurry of noise from inside, and finally the door was opened by a slim red-haired woman. She stared at him, her green eyes darkening, and her arousal mixed with pasty lavender scent tinged the air.

"Well hello," she said, her voice airy and breathless.

Logan nodded, mentally rolling his eyes...

**OK...ITS SHORT, SO SORRY. BUT, I'M GOING TO UPDATE SOON! IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS FOR MORE STORIES PLEASE MESSAGE ME, I'D LOVE TO HEAR THE IDEAS! :3 PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SECOND UPDATE IN ONE DAY! YAY ME! OK, HOPE YOU LIKE! XD**

Met at a Bar-by PS

Part Three 

Ororo's heart raced, and she fought down a blush as her eyes met the man's infront of her.

She distantly heard Jean talking, "ok, well, Ororo, can you please show Logan here to his room? I've got to go talk to Charles, thanks so much!"

And with that she left, leaving the two silent mutants alone.

Logan was the first to speak, "what the hell?"

Ororo crossed her arms, holding in a wince as the movement hurt her neck, "my sentiments exactly."

The feral man glared, "what the hell are you doing here?"

She glared back, "I happen to live and work here, what are you doing here is the question."

He blinked, his gray eyes dark, "I'm about to live and work here too darling."

She fisted her hands, "why?"

He shrugged, "because I can. How are you?"

She blinked, surprised, "um...fine?"

He rolled his eyes, "no, I meant, how are you? Sore?"

She flushed, "excuse me?"

He smirked, "you heard me, did I do ya' to hard?"

Ororo blinked again, trying not to show how his accent was affecting her, "I'd rather not answer any of these embarrassing questions that you deem worthy of answering."

He shrugged, "whatever, Red told ya' to show me to my room right?"

Ororo gritted her teeth, "right, follow me then."

She spun on her heel and stomped up the stairs, Logan following behind her stealthily, watching her plump bottom sway and grinning as the beast contemplated how to mark it best...

Ororo opened the door to Logan's new room carefully, walking in and standing aside so that he could look around.

A felt rug covered the hard wood floor, a king-sized bed was covered in a quilted red comforter, and dark colored furniture was scattered around the room.

Logan glanced at the door to the bathroom and decided that it was probably as masculine in there as it was in here.

He glanced back at the woman by the door and tried to hold the lust out of his eyes that had heated his blood. He wanted to take her on that damned bed, mark her there, and pound his scent into her skin so that everyone knew she was his. It irked him right now that he couldn't see his mark on her neck.

"It's ok," he said, looking at her fully now.

She sighed, looking around the room herself, "I think it's nice, better than some rooms around here."

He grinned, "is it better than your room?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms under her breasts, "no, none of the rooms are."

He took a step closer, "I think I'll be the judge of that."

She stepped back, "you'd better go see the Professor now, he'll want to talk to you."

He blinked at her, "but I'd much rather stay here and _talk _to you."

She rolled her eyes, grinning, "no Logan, maybe later, go talk to the Professor now."

Logan pouted playfully, "I'd watch out my goddess, we do sleep in rooms next to each other after all."

He left, trailing his fingers out behind him as he went, brushing against her arm.

Ororo watched as he left, her skin tingling, _his goddess?_

Logan entered the quiet office, his pupils dilating as there was only a low-light lamp on, "hello?"

"Ah Logan, I wondered when you'd come in."

Logan tilted his head to the side and watched as a man spun around in a wheel chair, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, nice to finally meet you face to face."

The man had a warm smile and twinkling blue eyes, "yeah...so, what is it you really wanted me for Chuck?"

The Professor smiled evenly, "I needed you for a specific task Logan, I need you to impregnate one of my daughters, Ororo."

Logan's eyes widened.

**WHOA! CLIF-HANGER, AND A TWIST! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA? HELL, I WROTE IT AND I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I ALWAYS LOVE MORE...ALWAYS! :3 OK, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

Met at a Bar-by PS

Part Four

Logan stared at the man infront of him, his eyes bulging, "what?"

Charles Xavier simply nodded, his crystalline eyes turning slowly cold, "yes, I need you to impregnate Ororo."

Logan growled, the beast unsettled, "why?"

The Professor slowly moved his wheelchair so that he could look out the large window in his office, "you see, Ororo is a very powerful mutant, even considered as a goddess among her people, and she is nearly ready for what I have planned."

Logan slunk forward, his eyes turning silver in the dim light, "and what is your plan?"

Charles turned his head, a cruel smile tinting his lips, "to make Ororo have the most powerful mutant ever born. Don't you see Logan, with your healing abilities and animalistic like qualities, mixed with her weather techniques that child could be unstoppable!"

Logan stared at the man, "and if it doesn't come out that way?"

Xavier shrugged, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand, "then, I suppose we'll cut our losses and try again."

Logan nearly gasped, "you're planning on murdering it if its not what you want!"

The bald man shrugged again, "so? If it is not what it is supposed to be than there is no harm in disposing of it."

Logan frantically shook his head, "no! I won't do this!"

Chrales turned around, "do you honestly think I'll let you escape now? You see, the moment you arrived I've had non-toxic gas being poured into the air around you. The children and teachers, minus Ororo, are used to it, and won't pass out from it. In about ten seconds you will be knocked out and transported to your new facility, where both you and Ororo will mate."

Logan growled, trying to reach out for the man but dizziness consumed him, and he fell to the floor, everything becoming dark...

Ororo woke up with a start and gasped as she looked around her. She was in a huge, airy room laying on a king-sized bed that was covered in soft blankets.

She looked around wildly, trying to figure out where she was; outside a bird twittered noisily, and there were no sounds of traffic or children anywhere.

She carefully got up off the bed and walked out of the bedroom doorway, coming into a small hall that led straight to a door. Eyebrow raised she opened the door stealthily to squint her eyes at the sudden intrusion of harsh daylight.

All around her was a rainforest like oasis; large trees swayed easily in the breeze, and the sounds of birds was everywhere.

She walked outside and looked back at the house to see a small white cabin with teal shutters and a teal roof.

Her eyebrows scrunched she looked around her, something about this placed seemed very odd and unreal...

**I KNOW, I KNOW, IT WAS REALLY SHORT, BUT, HEY, IT'S LIKE...12:40-ISH, AND I'M LAZY. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, SO, I'M SORRY IF THERE'S MISTAKES, AND IF IT'S A LITTLE CRAZY, BUT PLEASE, I'M JUST TRYING TO HURRY UP AND GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT. DON'T HURT ME! -SHIELDS-**

Met at a Bar-by PS

Part Five 

Logan looked around him, the scents of plastic grass and the recorded sounds of birds starting to get to him. Fake trees surrounded him, and his head was fuzzy from the remnants of the gas that had knocked him out.

The sky around him was fake, along with the fruit that hung from the trees. He had already discovered the cabin that Ororo was asleep in, and was now surveying the area, looking for signs of danger. But so far, the most dangerous thing was the small waterfall and pond that lay a few dozen yards beyond the white house.

Sighing to himself and running a hand through his hair Logan turned around and headed back to the small house where his Ororo lay.

He stopped. _His Ororo?_ The beast rumbled in approval, telling him that she beared their mark, so, she was, therefore, his.

Logan shrugged the beast off and continued forward, his boots tramping the plastic grass underneath...

Ororo gulped as she stared into the jungle around her, it was obviously fake, she could tell that when she's tapped into her weather talents and the sky had remained the same baby blue.

But still, she couldn't tell where she was.

Suddenly, a noise sounded from behing her and Ororo spun around, coming face to face with Logan. She sighed in relief, "Logan, what-where are we?"

Logan stared at her with dark eyes, "I've got something to tell you..."

Ororo stared at the wild man, "but Charles is like a father to me, he's one of my dearest friends, why would he do this?"

Logan shook his head, "I'm not sure why exactly, but, we have got to get out of here."

Ororo looked around them, "I think we might still be in the mansion, maybe in one of the huge cellars, or one of the storage units; how big is this place from what you can tell?"

Logan calculated in his head, "about the size of a football field I think, it looks bigger because of all the tightly-packed trees."

Ororo nodded her head, "how can we escape though? We don't have anything to use as a weapon, or as an escape mechanism."

Logan stared at the painted sky, "well...we still have our talents, maybe that can help in some way."

Ororo bit her lip, "Logan...if we are in the place I think we are there may no be escaping until we do what they want us to do."

Logan stared at her, "are you saying that we do it, and that we just let them do whatever with us?"

Ororo looked into his gray eyes, "if that's the way to get out then fine, we do it!"

Logan stared at her, "I need to think this over."

And off he went in the direction of the pond...

**OK, NEXT CHAP COMING UP LIKE...NOW :3 I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND I HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW! THE REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA-LA-LA -SKIPS AROUND IN FAIRY WINGS AND TUTU AND SPRINKLES FAIRY DUST- YAY! SECOND CHAPTER TONIGHT MY KITS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Met at a Bear-by PS

Part Six

Logan viciously threw off his clothing and jumped into the pond, letting the water rush over his hair, and making his eyes sting slightly.

He came up for air and was surprised to see Ororo standing in front of him, nude.

She stared into his eyes, "I want you Logan."

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, "we can't, not like this, not under his law."

She licked her lips, his eyes following the motion, "I don't care about him, about there, I want you, this, now."

Logan bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep the beast and his arousal back, "Ororo..."

She was in the water with him now, and she was brushing up against him, touching him, making him long for the feel of her skin against his.

"Please Logan, its not them, its just us."

And just that quick Logan smelled the drugs on her.

He jumped away, "Ororo! You've been drugged."

She blinked, her eyes becoming clear once more, "Logan, what in the..."

He carefully stroked her cheek, "they drugged you with something Ororo, you're not thinking straight right now."

She shook her head, trying to clear it, "I guess you're right...I think I'll go back to the cabin..."

She trailed off, climbing out of the pond and dragging her clothes behind her as she went back in the direction of the cabin.

Logan, stifling a scream, submerged himself back into the water once again...

Ororo stared at herself in the cabin's bathroom mirror. The bathroom was small, with a porcelain sink and a large claw-foot bathtub and off-white walls that threatened to close around her.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at herself, her white hair rising slightly as her powers surged forth to protect her from harm, her lips parted slightly as she thought about herself nearly jumping Logan's bones and getting herself pregnant.

_It's not like you didn't want it._

Ororo screamed, nearly shattering the mirror with her fist as her conscious spoke...

**WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD? EITHER WAY I HOPE YOU AT LEAST TOLERATED IT :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS, I'M BACK WITH MORE GOODIES FOR YOU. THIS TIME, IT'S AN 'M' CHAPTER TOO! :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I KNOW I DO...O.O OK, THAT WAS WEIRD...**

Met at a Bar-by PS

Part Seven

Logan entered the quiet cabin and sniffed.

Ororo was in the bedroom, and by the sound of her even breathing she was asleep.

Logan crept to the large bedroom and looked in; Ororo lay on the bedspread, her silken hair spread around her, her face wet from tears leaking tears.

His heart and body both longed for her.

He licked his lips and inhaled her scent from across the room.

Rain, sandalwood, and the salt of tears.

The beast shook it's head at the last scent, it wasn't happy with him, nobody was apparently.

He shook his head to himself and went away from the doorway, heaving his lusting body away from the soft woman that lay sleeping only yards away from him.

He laid down on the couch and tried not to inhale to deeply, lest her scent reach his searching nose...

Ororo sat up, her body was shivering from the sudden cool of the night, and her head felt fuzzy.

She blinked sleepily, looking around the room in a daze, trying to remember where she was.

She remembered.

She gasped quietly and pushed her snowy hair out of her face, getting up from the comfortable bed, and padding softly down the hallway.

She glanced in each room, finally finding Logan sleeping restlessly in the tiny living area, his stocky body laying on the couch, which, she thought, looked rather uncomfortable.

She shook her head softly and went into the kitchen. It was small and painted a cream color, like the restroom, and it was surrounded with granite countertops and, of course, kitchen-like appliances. She crept over to the refrigerator and opened it quietly, as of hoping not to wake Logan. Inside was a large amount of food that made her sick to look at.

She finally fished a small glass out of one of the cupboards and ran water from the faucet into the cup, leaning against the counter and drinking thirstily.

She stared out into the living room from the doorway and watched as the feral mutant slept, tossing, and muttering to himself quietly in his sleep.

Watching him made her heart clench.

She set her arms under her breasts and walked a bit closer, seating herself firmly in a green chair close to her muse.

She watched as his perfect lips shaped one word that came forth like a warm summer's breeze, "Ororo..."

Her eyes widened in response as said lips curved into deep smile, one that brought a smile to her own lips, but, her smile faded when he uttered the next words.

"Faster Ororo, faster..."

She swallowed silently, and tried not to wake him as she leaned forward and touched his lips softly with her fingertips.

He moaned softly, making her blush in the dark, she set her glass on the floor and trailed her other hand down his chest, making him moan deeper, "'Ro..."

She bit her lip and felt for the fly of his jeans, when she reached is she undid the button and unzipped his pants, trying to remain quiet.

She licked her lips as her hand came into contact with his manhood, which, in turn, drew a loud hiss from the wild man.

She rubbed her fingers lightly over his erection and tried not to laugh as he moaned, grunting out her name in his sleep.

She increased her pressure, running her other hand up and down his chest, trailing the tips of her nails over his nipples and abdomen.

After a few more minutes of this practice Logan gave a hoarse cry, and Ororo shivered as he climaxed, releasing his cum all over her hands and himself.

Ororo bit her lip gently and looked at her hand in the dark, she raised a finger tentively up to her mouth and licked his seed.

She nearly moaned outloud as the concoction hit her tastebuds and made her blood boil.

She looked back at the man in front of her, whom was still asleep and starting to regain his breath and whispered into the darkness to him, "you will be mine Logan."

**SOOOO, HOW DID IT GO? PLEASE REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WRITE! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT? NO REVIEWS? -SAD PUPPY EYES- OH WELL, ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. :)**

Met at a Bar-by PS

Part Eight 

Logan woke up with a start, his gray eyes wide, and his inner beast rumbling

He licked his lips and looked around the room, his well adjusted eyes searching every corner for danger. None was found.

He sighed quietly and flopped back down among the uncomfortable cushions of the couch that he slept upon.

From the bedroom he could hear Ororo's steady breathing, and outside the fake sounds of crickets and a gentle breeze.

He ran a hand through his hair and over his face roughly, he had to get them out of here, if it was the last thing he did...

Ororo woke up to the smell of bacon, a smell that oddly turned her stomach over, and to the sound of whistling.

She got up and gave herself a moment to collect her thoughts, then, she went out into the hallway, steadily making her way to the kitchen.

She paused in the doorway, peeking around to see Logan, with his back turned to her, frying eggs and cooking bacon. He stirred the pan with precise precision and kept an eye on the meat, which sizzled and crackled in its pan.

She took a step into the kitchen and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed under her breasts tightly. Somehow, she could imagine every morning like this.

"Good morning," he threw over his shoulder as he opened up a cabinet and pulled out two plates, "sleep well?"

Ororo blushed, thankful that he wasn't turned to her, "I slept fine."

He nodded, bringing out juice and a beer from the fridge, "good. Well, I made you breakfast, I wasn't sure what you liked, so, I just made what I like."

She frowned wryly, "how very gentlemanly of you."

He turned his head and grinned at her, "I know, I try my best."

She shook her head, smiling and looked inside the refrigerator, "is there any fruit? I usually just eat some fruit for breakfast."

Logan shurgged, "there might be some fruit in one of the bottom drawers."

She checked, finding a quantity of tropical fruits, many of which where her favorites.

She turned to see Logan watching her, "what?"

He looked away swiftly, "nothing."

She shrugged it off mentally and followed him to the living room where Logan sat down on the couch, and she took a seat in one of the green chairs.

She ate a pear quietly, watching as he inhaled his food silently.

She looked around the small room then out the window, "I've got an idea."

Logan looked up at her, talking around his mouthful of food, "what?"

She glared at him, "first, don't talk with your mouth full. But, just hear me out, there's got to be a door right? Well, if we go around the sides of the room...or whatever we're in, then we can find the door, then get out!"

Logan chewed for a minute, "ok...do we have any clothes?"

She stared at him, "what?"

He gave her a side grin, that made him look oddly boyish she noted, "well, I like going on crazy adventures in fresh clothing."

**OK, WELL, PLEASE REVIEW. THIS BABY'S COMING TO AN END SLOWLY, AND I HOPE THAT I WON'T GIVE UP NEAR THE END! **


	9. Chapter 9

**OK! I'D LIKE TO GIVE THANKS TO ALL MY READERS, OF COURSE, BUT, SPECIAL THANKS TO The Scribe2, WHO IS AN AWESOME PERSON, AND GIVES THE BEST ADVICE AND PEP TALKS! SO THANKS! 3**

Met at a Bar-by PS

Part Nine

Logan sighed as he ran his hand up and down across the fake wallpapaer scenery.

After finding some clothing in the bedroom closet he had gone out and begun his search for an exit, or an entryway.

No luck so far.

His thoughts we drifting into dangerous waters, that is, he kept thinking about Ororo and her sweet taste and her satin touch.

Last night he had dreamt of her, and Logan had never done such a thing before.

Even now, after about three weeks from his last physical encounter with her he could remember the feel of her tight muscles, and the softness of her hair.

He longed to feel her again.

Logan stopped when he felt something odd along the wall.

His eyebrows furrowed he popped out his claws and slashed them against the wall, uncovering a small hidden door.

Logan surged closer, his heart racing, he saw no handle, but that didn't stop him. He punched the door, ensnaring his claws into the thick wood and pulling back with his body weight.

The door opened...

Ororo sat next to the toilet in the bathroom, her hair pulled away from her face, and her cheeks flushed. She was sick, and she didn't know why.

This was not a normal illness her instincts told her, and she was fearing what she knew it was.

Suddenly, she heard the front door being slammed open, "Ororo! I found a door!"

He slid around the corner and stared at her, worry shining in his eyes, "whats wrong?"

She licked her lips, "its nothing, I just don't feel well is all."

He nodded, his eyes still shining brightly, "ok, well, c'mon, I found a door that I think leads out!"

She mustered up a smile for him and got up from the ground, "let's go then!"

She walked out, leaving a very disgruntled Logan staring after her...

Logan stared down the tunnel that led out of the doorway in the wall, "I'm not sure how far it goes."

Ororo put her head next to him, also peering in, "well, there's only one way to find out."

She stooped and walked into the tunnel, her eyes wide, trying to catch all the light, "its so dark down here."

He nodded behind her, "yeah, but, it seems solid enough, I can't see any bumps along the way or anything."

She turned her head and looked at him, "you can see in here?"

He nodded again, then, realizing she couldn't see the motion, "yeah, maybe I should have led."

She mumbled to herself, "to late now."

He chuckled mentally then gasped when she doubled over suddenly, coughing desperately.

He put a hand on her back, soothing her, "hey, what's going on with you?"

She looked back at him, her eyes glazed over with so many emotions, "Logan...I'm pregnant."

**I KNOW, YOU GUYS WANT MORE...'M' RATED STUFF, BUT, WITH THIS STORY IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT THAT (I KNOW, IT'S A FIRST). BUT, I WANT YOU TO PUT UP WITH ME FOR JUST A LITTLE LONGER, BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE...BUT, IF YOU'RE NICE I MIGHT PUT AN EPILOUGE :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I EAT REVIEWS LIKE I EAT...AIR O.O**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, SO MANY PEOPLE TO THANK, OK I'LL START THE LIST, THANK-YOU: The Scribe2, QTFics, Arich, Dragon77, Danye, RoLover, Hemamal, and PerfectLover. I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 :3**

Met at a Bar-by PS

Part Ten

Logan stared at the weather-manipulating mutant infront of him.

Ororo stared back, her eyes wide and frightened, "say something please!"

He blinked, "I-you're pregnant?"

She nodded, biting her lip until it stung, "yes."

He swallowed roughly, "I'm gonna be a dad...I'm gonna be a dad!"

His face was split into wide grin and he squeezed her hand, "oh 'Ro!"

She stared at him, "you're...not mad?"

He stared at her, still smiling, "mad? Why would I be mad?"

She shook her head, trying to clear it, "but-I didn't think you wanted a kid."

He licked his lips quickly, "well, I didn't grow up with the best role models, but, I can give it my best!"

She smiled back at him, "oh Logan!"

They pulled each other into a hug and held each other tightly, Ororo with tears streaming down her face despite her smile, and Logan inhaling her scent, which was combined with a whole different one now he noticed.

She pulled back first, "we've got to get out of here, now!"

He nodded and followed her, followed her to freedom...

One Year Later

Logan watched as his wife sat on a picninc blanket with Rayla, their child, under a large oak tree.

Rayla, with her black hair and blue eyes, stared up at the sky, a smile planted on her face, "Daddy! Look, clouds!"

Logan smiled at his child, she showed signs of telepathy, but, she wasn't using her powers very frequently.

Ororo looked up and met the eyes of her husband and smiled, they had found their freedom, and it all started when the met at a bar.

The End

**AND SO...THAT'S THE END. THE FIRST CHAPTER-STORY THAT I'VE FINISHED UP HERE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW, AS ALWAYS!**


End file.
